The cleaning of animal cages may be a cumbersome and relatively time-consuming task. The ownership of caged animals may involve a compromise between not performing an inordinate amount of cleaning and having a barely acceptable dirty cage. A number of easy-to-clean animal cage assemblies have been suggested. Some animal cage assemblies include rolls of paper adjacent to floors of cages from which paper can be pulled across the floors to periodically clean the floors. A major difficulty in the use of these types of cage assemblies is that feed and other dry materials may easily work their way under the paper and are not taken out of the cages by pulling the paper across the floors. Additionally, some animal cage assemblies require some form of disassembly in order to clear debris (e.g., food, animal waste, etc.), thereby requiring a degree of work necessary which may be undesirable.